My Pearl Harbor Boys
by all4drewNbri
Summary: About a girl who gets to spend some time on set with Josh and Ben ... and ends up falling in love.
1. New Job

"Next, please."  
Nicole Martinez looked up from the magazine she was reading and connected eyes with the receptionist. It was her turn. Starting in the next minute, her interview for a job with Friends Of The Famous, a company who paid people to give companionship to the famous, would begin.  
Nicole walked into the office hesitantly. She looked around at the walls which were decorated with different movie posters.  
"Have a seat please."  
As she sat, she analyzed the man in front of her. He looked fortyish, with red hair and stony features. He introduced himself as Mr. Collins. He switched around a few papers and then looked back up at Nicole.   
"How old are you, Miss Martinez?"  
"Nineteen. Just turned, last week," she replied.   
"I see. Why are you here, when you've got so many opputunities elsewhere, being so young?"  
"Because I want out of Beulahville, sir. I- I don't just want out, I need out. These past four years have been really hard for me, Mr. Collins, I just need out."  
He looked at the petite girl in front of him. She couldn't have been more than five foot even. Her face was framed by long, dark, loose curls, with golden highlights. Her eyes were a dark golden brown, and they sparkled.   
"Okay. Come back tomorrow at noon, and you'll have another meeting with me, to sign contracts and stuff. Then, around one, we'll a meeting with a lady who sets up clients."  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
  
The next day, Nicole was in Mr. Collins office promptly at noon. They quickly ran through her contract.   
"You are allowed to keep in touch with your clients, but you're not to give out the information to anyone. The last part of the contract is very simple: you're not to be romantically with any of your clients, or the contract is void. Understand?"  
"It shouldn't be a problem." 


	2. Pearl Harbor?!

At one o' clock, Mr. Collins showed Nicole to a meeting room where a woman was already sitting.  
"Ethel Bradley,this is Nicole Martinez, our newest employee.Judging from her application, I think she'll work out wonderfully for the position," Mr. Collins stated.  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Bradley. Nice to meet you," Nicole said, shaking the woman's hand.  
"Likewise. Let's get to the interview.Age?"  
"Nineteen, ma'am."  
"Which gender do you get along with better?"  
"Guys."  
"Hobbies?"  
"A little bit of everything, but mostly sports and photgraphy."  
After a few more questions,Mrs.Bradley closed her notebook. "The job is yours. Here's your plane ticket."  
"Thanks, but where am I going?"  
"You'll be with Mr. Affleck and Mr. Harnett on the set of Pearl Harbor."  
  
"Liz, I'm going to Pearl Harbor!"  
"Nicole, that's great!" her best friend replied.  
"Yeah. I get to have a visitor, so once I get th hang of things, I'm flying you out to be with me."  
"Awesome."  



	3. Get Over It

"This is where you'll be staying," Mrs. Bradley said, opening a hotel room for Nicole. "You're having dinner with the boys at eight tonight in the hotel restaurant. There's a few dresses you can choose from hanging, or you can wear one of your own."   
"Thanks," Nicole said, but Ethel was already gone.  
  
At eight o' clock, Nicole met up with Ben and Josh. She was wearing a red dress then went down to the floor, but had a slit halway up the thigh on both sides. It was sleeveless with a V-cut neck.  
"I'm Josh," he introduced himself, shaking her hand.  
"Ben." He too shook her hand.  
"I'm Nicole." She linked arms with each of them, on on either side. They led her to the table where all three sat down. Dinner went quickly, but they stayed long after, lost in conversation.  
"I wanted to go into photography, but no one would give me a job without more than a high school education. I wanted out of Beulahville - which is a little town outside of Jacksonville, NC - so I applied to the agency. And here I am." She took a swallow of her drink.  
"Well, I imagine you'll do pretty good here," Ben commented.   
"Yeah ... but I do have to admit that this fancy stuff isn't me. How often does this happen?"  
"Not too often now that rehearsals have started. We'll have real fun - mischievious late nights, you know," Josh said, winking at her.  
She cleared her throat, blushing. "Did you boys have to learn to fly for the movie?"  
Ben and Josh exchanged puzzled looks. Nicole shrugged.  
"Mrs. Bradley filled me in on the plot," she explained.  
"Well, we don't actually fly. It's all simulated," Ben explained. he looked at his watch. "C'mon Josh. We's better the the nice girl back to her room."  
  
"Well, Nicole, I think this'll work out perfectly," Ben said. "See you tomorrow. Oh, and we take care of our friends. Call if you need anything."  
"Yeah, and I'm available, if you, you know, need anything, I'm available too. Room 326, you can-" Josh was interuppted by Ben.  
"He'll het over it," Ben joked. Nicole laughed. 


	4. New Found Friends

Josh did get over it. Nicole got more used to being around the guys, as well as the cast and crew. Soon, she was being more like her normal self - crazy and outgoing.  
One night, the boys had just finished rehearsal when Ben appeared at her door.  
"What is it?" Nicole asked.  
"We're going down to the pool. Get dressed and come down!" he exclaimed, then left. She glanced at the clock. Midnight.  
"I'm going," she decided. She quickly changed into her bathing suit - boy cut shorts and a short tankini top, both in light blue with palm trees printed on them. Then she left for the pool.  
  
"Oh my ... "Josh whispered, not being able to find the words to finish his sentence.  
"No argument here," Ben said.  
"What are you boys staring at?" Nicole asked sassily.  
"Um ... your bellybutton ring?" Josh suggested.  
"Oh, sure." Nicole pretended to agree. She slipped into the pool with them, where they soon began trying to dunk each other.  
  
Three days later, Elizabeth arrived. Nicole picked her up from the airport and drove her back to the hotel.   
"When we get there, I'll help you unpack, then we'll go on set for lunch," explained Nicole.   
And that's just what they did. Elizabeth was excitedto meet everyone, especially Ben. Ben seemed glad to meet her too.   
After lunch, the bid goodbye to everyone, and Nicole said a special goodbye to Josh.   
"You got something with Josh?" Elizabeth asked.  
"No," Nicole answered. "We're all just friends. If I'm caught being 'romantically involved' with either of them, I get fired on the spot."  
"Bummer. So what's going on tonight?"  
"We're on our own until around midnight. Then, at we either keep doing whatever or meet the boys at the pool. It's up to you."  
"Can we watch them rehearse?"  
"Yeah, we can go now, if you want."  
"Let's go. Wait - have you told them about ...?"  
Nicole shook her head. "Come on."  
  



End file.
